In The Beginning
by Mixed Reality
Summary: A little gray fish, Castiel, and a certain Archangel. "Don't touch that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish."


I know that the angel says "Don't step on that fish." but for my sake let's ignore that, shall we?

ONE-SHOT-

Castiel flapped his wings a little slower as he peered down at the insignificant little fish below him. It was grey, and looked kind of slimy. But at the same time it looked pretty. All of the older angels had told the little fledglings not to touch that fish. Don't even look at it. As if their lives depended on ignoring that tiny fish. Which was weird. Why would his life depend on a single fish? That made absolutely no sense.

His brother, Balthazar, decided to disobey. Like always. He was so close he could almost touched the fish, but an angel caught him. Castiel told Balthazar not to do it, but did his brother listen? No! It's been days and his brother is still under lock-down. Castiel wondered what was so special about it, it sure didn't look special. But it was under his father's orders... and orders are orders.

The fish gave a happy little squawk when its eyes met Castiel's. Castiel swallowed. He didn't know why he felt oddly attached to the specimen. And he also didn't know why he had the urge to call it what all his older siblings called him- 'cute'.

His siblings were probably too busy sprouting more fruits to the land to notice one small angel missing. All the other fledglings were most likely playing with their new toys, the creatures. Or animals- as his father called them. He didn't join in. Castiel preferred being alone over playing stupid games with them. They thought him to be non-social, it was true. He looked at the fish again- this time, it was closer to land. It had taken days. Maybe he could be nice and give it a little push. His siblings were being mean to it and making that poor fishy make that long journey by itself. Castiel flew in closer to it, just to give a little push... or carry it onto the beach. Whichever.

"Don't touch that fish, Castiel," A voice said from behind him.

"Gah!" Castiel flinched. He slowly turned around, only to see the youngest Archangel- Gabriel. Light brown hair, beautiful shining hazel eyes. His wings were a mix of a dark brown and lighter colored brown feathers.

"Big plans for that fish, little brother." Gabriel grinned down at the smaller angel. "Kid, you're so lucky Mikey, Lucy, or Ralphy didn't see you. They would have killed you. Then kill me for letting you anywhere near that fish." he said good-naturally.

On the outside Castiel looked indifferent, but on the inside he felt like mush- a terrified pile of mush. Archangels are very important, they don't have time for fledglings. But then again, the only time Archangels have with fledglings are the training sessions.

"You're in group A aren't you?" Gabriel asked with an air of mild curiosity. All angels' names were imprinted into his mind. He remembered this angel as the 'Angel of Thursday'. He was the best fighter of his group. Gabriel saw real potential, great potential. If only he got that stick out of his ass.

"Why can't I help it? Why is it such a big deal? What's Father's plan?"

"Uh... to answer the first, that little thing needs to strengthen it's limbs. To answer the second question, it's a big deal because it will become a very important part of our lives. And to the third, hah! You're kidding me, right?" Gabriel rolled his hazel eyes dramatically. "Im lucky enough to know what he just looks like, and you expect me to know what's on his mind? That's classic!"

There was an awkward pause. Castiel felt embarrassed for asking such questions. Gabriel reached out and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Though I do know some things, little brother," he said. "They were made to populate the earth with many children, they will be the highest in the food chain. They will be called Humanity- Humans for short. We're supposed to be their protectors of some sort. I don't know all the details... yet. Father will tell us, have faith in his plan."

"Really," Castiel asked, his eyes wide. "So they are special." he breathed.

"Very much," Gabriel grinned again at impressing his younger brother. Then it slipped off his face, and he frowned. "Why don't you know this already? Hasn't anyone told you anything?"

"Fledglings aren't informed of anything. Lowest of the food chain. Aren't worth anyone's time." Castiel said matter-of-factually. His striking blue eyes stared out at the older angel in complete innocence. It agonized Gabriel to know that someone had taken advantage of those puppy dog eyes.

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Zachariah."

"That douchebag." Gabriel muttered to himself. The angel was always strutting around with his so-called authority and sucking up to Lucifer all the time! It was disgusting, considering it was Gabriel that the pathetic excuse for an angel should actually suck up to. He can easily make Zachariah's life hell. It was a good thing Gabriel was gifted with a little fore-sight from his Father. "Castiel, don't worry. Trust me. You'll get to put him in his place." Gabriel said gleefully. Castiel would out-rank Zachariah someday- his future self will have an amazing laugh about this.

Castiel looked confusedly at Gabriel, then he brushed it off. Maybe it was normal Gabriel behavior?

THE END.

~Mixed Reality~


End file.
